


Ma Vie Rêvée

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec too, Fluff, Human Simon, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec is mentionned only, Sort Of, The fic is already completed, Vampire Raphael, i'm gonna post one chapter every sunday, love at first sigh, they are so soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Raphaël rêve de sa rencontre avec un garçon et de son futur avec lui pendant plus quelques mois jusqu'à ce que les rêves s'arrêtent. 1 mois plus tard il rencontre ce garçon pour de vrai et de la même façon que dans son premier rêve. Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Est-ce que Raphaël va suivre ses rêves ou les repousser?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Kudos: 3





	1. Rêve 1

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici ma nouvelle fic et en plus une multi chap...c'est un miracle^^.
> 
> Bonne lecture

_Comme tout les samedis soirs, le club était bondé, les lumières clignotaient dans tout les sens et la musique résonnait au point de faire vibrer les murs. Raphaël commençait à avoir mal à la tête, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers la sortie tant bien que mal, à travers la piste de danse remplie de corps en sueur se mouvant au rythme de la musique electro. L'odeur était très forte presque insupportable pour l'odorat surdéveloppé de Raphaël. Il accéléra le pas, les doubles portes menant à l'extérieur le narguaient. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque pas de pouvoir sentir le vent sur ses joues, lorsque son corps entra en contact avec l'épaule d'un autre individu, un humain._

_Oh mon dieu, je suis sincèrement désolé." Raphaël ne comprit pas pourquoi il s'excusa car ce n'était pas sa faute._

_"_ _C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais." Raphaël leva les yeux vers l'inconnu et fut ébloui par son sourire. Le mundane était un garçon d'environ 20 ans, avec une peau clair presque pâle, il avait des cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tout les sens, des yeux marron clairs encadrés par des lunettes rondes d'une teinte plus foncée, et un sourire lumineux. Il avait un tee-shirt graphique, sûrement une série tv, un jean bleu basique et des converses. Il pouvait avoir l'air ringard mais Raphaël le trouvait mignon, où alors c'est parce qu'il était hypnotisé par la blancheur de ses dents et de son odeur douce et sucré. Il devait se ressaisir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'intéressait à quelqu'un. Raphaël secoua la tête quand il se rendit compte que le garçon lui avait parlé et qu'il rougissait. Son regard avait dû être trop insistant._

_"Pardon, je…" Il se tut de peur de dire une bêtise._

_"Je disais que ce n'était pas grave."_

_Raphaël hocha la tête. "Encore désolé."_

_Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin mais le mundane tendit sa main vers lui._

_"Je suis Simon."_

_Raphaël ne voulait pas s'aventurer la dedans, mais en même temps le garçon était tellement beau et il l'intriguait, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Raphaël se dit que de toute façon il ne le reverrait jamais alors autant en profiter, il laissa tomber ses barrières et se présenta à son tour. Il prit sa main tendue qui était chaude, à la fois douce et calleuse, et la lui serra doucement._

_"Raphaël."_

_"Enchanté."_

_C'est ce que Raphaël était, en plus de charmer. Ce n'était pas possible quelqu'un avait dû lui jeter un sort, comment un simple sourire aussi brillant soit-il pouvait lui faire cet effet, lui procurer une sensation et un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé durant ses 100 ans de vie._

_"De même."_

_"Vous partiez?" Le sourire de Simon disparut pour laisser place à de la déception._

_Zut, il n'avait pas le droit de se sentir comme ça alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Est-ce que c'est ça que les gens appellent un coup de foudre? Bordel il était trop vieux pour ces conneries, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'est que le sourire de Simon revienne._

_"J'allais juste prendre l'air 5 minutes."_

_"Oh je voulais aller m'aérer l'esprit aussi, c'est un peu étouffant ici. Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je me joins à vous? Devant le manque de réponse de Raphaël il ajouta. "Je comprends si vous ne voulez pas, vous avez sûrement envie d'être tranquille." Simon gêné se gratta la tête._

_Dios, non, c'était injuste qu'il soit aussi adorable._

_"Venez si vous voulez."_

_"Oui?"_

_Maintenant Raphaël savait ce que ça signifiait avoir un sourire qui tue. Il pourrait mourir pour celui du mundane._

_"Bien sûr."_

_"Cool. Je veux dire merci. Après-vous."_

_Raphaël se retint de rire, à la place il donna à Simon un petit rictus._

_L'air du soir était très frais contrairement à l'intérieur du club, mais ce n'est pas comme si Raphaël craignait le froid. En revanche il vit que Simon devait regretter de l'avoir suivit, il avait mit ses mains dans ses poches et sautillait d'une jambe à l'autre dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu._

_"Tu n'as pas apporté de veste?"_

_Simon secoua la tête. "C'est tout moi ça, tête en l'air. Il faisait bon quand je suis partit de chez moi. Mais ça va je ne vais pas mourir." Sans réfléchir Raphaël retira sa veste en cuir et la tendit à Simon. "Oh non, c'est vraiment gentil mais ne t'inquiète pas ça va."_

_Raphaël secoua la tête. "Tu ne vas peux être pas mourir mais tu risques de tomber malade et je ne crains pas le froid alors j'en ai pas besoin." Raphaël posa sa veste sur les épaules de Simon qui la prit et la serra autour de lui. "Tu peux l'enfiler si tu veux." Simon mit ses bras légèrement musclés dans la veste en cuir préféré de Raphael et bon sang, il était foutu, ça lui allait vraiment bien._

_Simon lui fit un petit sourire. "Merci."_

_"De rien."_

_"Alors tu as quel âge?"_

_"Je suis assez vieux pour boire de l'alcool. Et toi?"_

_"Oh, énigmatique, et bien alors moi aussi."_

_"C'est la première fois que tu viens ici?"_

_"Oui, je ne connaissais pas, c'est ma meilleure amie qui m'a amené ici. Il va falloir que je la remercie."_

_"Ah oui? Et pourquoi?"_

_Simon se mordit la lèvre, il devait hésiter à répondre, mais apparemment Raphaël n'était pas le seul téméraire cette nuit._

_"Parce que sans elle je ne serais pas là…avec toi."_

_Raphaël lâcha le souffle qu'il retenait, l'attirance était mutuelle et il savait que si son cœur pouvait battre il tambourinerait très fort contre sa cage thoracique._

_"Dans ce cas là tu la remercieras de ma part." Vu le sourire éclatant de Simon, Raphaël ne regrettait pas d'avoir laissé tomber ses murs._

_"Je le ferais. Est-ce que ça va mieux ton mal de tête?"_

_"Oh oui, merci." Effectivement il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. "Je suppose que je vais pouvoir y retourner."_

_"Oui moi aussi." Simon enleva la veste de Raphaël et la lui tendit. "Je ne vais plus en avoir besoin. Merci encore."_

_"Je t'en prie. Après-vous."_

_Simon rit, puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du club. Ils restèrent près de l'entrée, ne voulant pas vraiment mettre fin à cette rencontre mais il le fallait._

_Raphaël se racla la gorge. "Bon et bien euh…c'est la où l'on se dit au revoir." Simon hocha la tête. "C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Simon."_

_"Le plaisir était pour moi."_

_Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent une dernière fois avant que Raphaël ne se détourne pour retrouver ses amis, mais il fut arrêter par la voix de Simon qui l'appelait. Raphaël se retourna vers lui et…_

Raphaël se réveilla. Il émergea doucement puis il regarda son téléphone. Il était 19h00, il était temps de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et comme tous les jours il se passa de l'eau glacé sur le visage, même si il ne le sentait pas. Mais la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau le réveilla complètement et lui remémora son rêve un peu trop réel à son goût et surtout très étrange le connaissant. Il hocha les épaules et ce dit que ce n'était qu'un rêve, alors il continua sa journée comme n'importe quel autre jour ou soir pour lui, entre paperasse, réunion, vérifier les membres de son clan et tout cela jusqu'à ce que le soleil pointe le bout de son nez et qu'il soit temps de se coucher, inconscient de ce qu'il pourrait rêver à nouveau, mais il ne le fit pas.


	2. Rêve 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le deuxième chapitre..très court mais je pensais pas autant^^.  
> Pas encore de bêta mais bientôt.

_Raphaël était très stressé. C'était son premier rendez-vous avec Simon et de sa vie, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, que faire, que dire, il avait peur que Simon le trouve ennuyeux. Mais de toute façon il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, premièrement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie mais surtout parce que Simon était déjà assis en face de lui, encore plus beau que lors de leur première rencontre. Ils étaient dans un restaurant végétarien, heureusement Raphaël avait ré apprit à manger sans être malade depuis de nombreuses années. Pour en revenir à sa situation actuelle, Raphaël était donc assis, il n'arrêtait pas de redresser ses vêtements à cause du stress, il écoutait Simon parler pendant qu'ils attendaient leurs entrées, et ça lui allait très bien, après tout il n'était pas un très bon locuteur, mais une bonne oreille attentive, de plus ça le mettait mal à l'aise de mentir à Simon même si il n'avait pas le choix._

_"Raphaël?" Demanda Simon, qui le sortit de ses pensées._

_"Désolé."_

_"_ _C'est pas grave, je sais que je parle beaucoup, ça doit être chiant, tu peux me dire de me taire, je ne t'en voudrais pas."_

_"Simon non, au contraire j'aime bien t'écouter."_

_"Vraiment?"_

_Raphaël hocha la tête et sourit. "Comme tu peux le constater moi c'est le contraire."_

_"Je comprends ça ne me dérange pas non plus."_

_"C'est parfait alors."_

_"Oui, parfait." La façon dont Simon le regarda en disant le mot aurait pu le faire rougir._

_"Alors continue, tu me parlais de ton groupe." Simon avait l'air surpris. "Ça t'étonne que je t'écoute vraiment?" demanda Raphaël en riant._

_"Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre oui, mais toi, absolument pas. Tu as définitivement beaucoup de qualité monsieur Santiago."_

_"Je te retourne le compliment monsieur Lewis."_

_Le stress de Raphaël avait complètement disparu, il était stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle il s'ouvrait à Simon, c'était agréable. Il savait qu'il allait tomber vite et fort pour ce garçon, mais maintenant il n'avait plus peur._

_Leur repas c'était extrêmement bien passé, entre discussion, rire et goûter les plats de l'autre comme un vrai couple, même si ils n'en étaient pas encore un._

_Après être sortit du restaurant, Raphaël avait insisté pour raccompagner Simon jusqu'à chez lui, non seulement parce qu'il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y avait des créatures malveillante qui se promenaient la nuit à la recherche d'une proie facile comme Simon, mais surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas encore que ça s'arrête._

_Une fois arrivé devant chez Simon, il était temps pour eux de se séparer, le cœur serré pour les deux même si ils savaient qu'ils allaient se revoir très vite._

_Simon se racla la gorge. "J'ai passé une excellente soirée."_

_"Moi aussi vraiment. Je te remercie."_

_"C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir accepté d'aller à un rendez-vous avec moi."_

_"Pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait, tu es incroyable." Merde Simon déteignait déjà sur lui, il n'avait plus de filtre. Mais Il ne le regretta pas quand il vit les joues de Simon se teinter en rouge et il était sûr que ça n'avait rien à voir avec le froid._

_"Je te retourne le compliment." Raphaël lui sourit sincèrement. "Bon et bien je dois rentrer." Simon ne bougea pas pour autant._

_Raphaël ricana. "Oui, il le faut. Au revoir Simon, bonne nuit."_

_"Bonne nuit Raphaël, envoi moi un message quand tu arrives chez toi pour ne pas que je m'inquiète."_

_"Promis."_

_Simon se mordit la lèvre, semblant hésiter, il se rapprocha de Raphaël et se pencha vers son visage…_

"Putain c'est pas vrai." Raphaël grogna au son de son réveil. Cette fois il n'avait pas besoin d'émerger pour ce souvenir de son rêve. "Quel timing de merde." C'était le cas, Raphaël ne saura jamais si Simon l'avait embrassé ou pas. C'était peux être bizarre mais il espérait rêver de nouveau demain matin et reprendre là ou ça avait été coupé. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, ni pendant les prochains jours d'ailleurs.


	3. Dream 3

_C'était leur 3 ème rendez-vous et d'après ce que Magnus lui avait dit, il y avait des règles, même si il ne les respectait pas, il lui avait dit qu'avec Alec, ils s'étaient embrassés avant même leur premier rendez-vous mais c'est vrai que leur histoire était compliquée._

_De toute façon Raphaël voulait prendre son temps et il pensait que Simon aussi, vu que lui non plus n'avait pas fait le premier pas et même si il en avait envie il laisserait Simon prendre les devants._

_Pour l'instant ils étaient dans un hall de cinéma en train de faire la queue pour des collations, popcorns, bonbons, barres chocolatés, boissons, tout ça au frais de Raphaël, c'était à son tour de payer et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, ça n'aurait pas été négociable._

_C'est Simon qui avait choisi le lieu du 3 ème rendez-vous. Il y avait le remake du film "ça 2" qui était sortit et il avait absolument voulu aller le voir avec lui et même si c'était un film d'horreur et donc pas très romantique, rien que le fait d'être assis à côté de lui et lui tenir la main pendant plus d'une heure et demi était suffisant._

_Quand Raphaël vit qu'ils étaient les prochains à commander, il demanda à Simon ce qu'il voulait exactement. "Tu veux quel taille de popcorn?"_

_"Enorme, le plus gros qui existe qu'on puisse se gaver."_

_"Pas trop, tu vas être malade."_

_"Hm, pas grave, tu me porteras sur ton dos et tu me ramèneras chez moi."_

_"Alors là tu rêves."_

_Simon fit la moue. "Bon bah jusqu'à chez toi alors, et je marcherais tout seul comme un grand."_

_Le cœur de Raphaël se serra, il ne pourra jamais amener Simon à l'hôtel. Il se força à lui faire un petit sourire et hocha la tête mettant fin à la discussion. De toute façon c'était à leur tour d'acheter leur collation._

_Une fois qu'ils eurent les mains pleines, ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles et s'installèrent sur les rangées du milieu, Simon n'aimait ni être devant, ni tout au fond. Le film devrait commencer dans une demi-heure, en attendant ils discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'à que Simon plonge sa main dans le seau à popcorn mais la rapidité de Raphaël l'en empêcha, il lui mit une claque sur la main comme à un enfant qui avait fait une bêtise._

_"Hey!" Dit Simon en se frottant la main._

_"Tu pourrais attendre le début du film avant de te goinfrer."_

_"Mais j'ai faim et puis ça sent trop bon."_

_Comment est-ce que Raphaël pouvait résister à ses yeux de biches…Il ne pouvait pas. "Très bien, mais il ne faudra pas te plaindre quand le seau sera vide en plein milieu du film."_

_"Je le ferais pas." Simon se pencha et embrassa Raphaël sur la joue puis il jeta un popcorn dans sa bouche et le fit craquer sous ses dents. Raphaël leva les yeux aux ciels et poussa la tête de Simon gentiment. A ce moment là les lumières s'éteignirent et la petite teigne à côté de lui se calma immédiatement._

_Après diverses bande annonce plus ou moins intéressantes le film commença enfin. Raphaël sentit la douce main de Simon prendre la sienne et entremêler leurs doigts au dessus du seau à popcorn. Lorsque des scènes d'horreurs passaient sur l'écran, Simon se cramponnait à lui et cachait sa tête dans son cou, Raphaël remercia mentalement Stephen King à ce moment là. Vers la fin du film il put entendre Simon renifler et il dût se retenir de ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, parce qu'il vit que Simon essayait de cacher ses larmes. Quelques minutes plus tard le générique de fin défila et les lumières se rallumèrent, ils se levèrent, prirent leurs déchets, les jetèrent dans une poubelle dans le hall du cinéma et sortirent._

_"Oh ça s'est rafraîchi, mais cette fois j'ai pas oublié ma veste."_

_Raphaël sourit au souvenir de leur première rencontre. "Au pire je t'aurais prêté la mienne."_

_"Tu es vraiment un gentleman."_

_"Je sais."_

_Simon éclata de rire. "Et imbus de ta personne." Ils marchèrent main dans la main en direction de chez Simon. "Merci de toujours me raccompagner chez moi."_

_"Avec plaisir."_

_"Un jour il faudra qu'on fasse l'inverse."_

_"Peux être qu'un jour je te laisserais le faire."_

_"Ce n'est pas un non, je prends." Ils rirent et continuèrent leurs chemins en discutant du film qu'ils venaient de voir jusqu'à arrivé devant la maison de la mère de Simon._

_"Et voilà monsieur, vous êtes arrivés à destination sans encombres."_

_"Merci monsieur."_

_Raphaël vit que Simon se mordit la lèvre et se tritura les doigts et il n'aimait pas ça, il ne voulait pas que Simon se sente mal à l'aise avec lui. Raphaël prit sa main dans la sienne. "Hey, ça va?"_

_"Oui, c'est juste que j'ai envie de faire quelque chose mais je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal."_

_"Dis-moi."_

_"J'ai envie de t'embrasser." Raphaël sourit, si seulement Simon savait qu'il le voulait aussi. "Mais maintenant c'est nul, c'est pas spontané et-"_

_"Simon, embrasse-moi."_

_Simon se pencha et posa son front contre celui de Raphaël, il passa une main sur sa joue puis la déposa sur sa nuque, caressant le bout de ses cheveux. Raphaël posa ses mains sur les hanches de Simon et ferma les yeux. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent en un baiser chaste, leurs bouche se mouvant doucement l'une contre l'autre, puis s'ouvrirent pour laisser la place à leurs langues de se rejoindre et de créer une danse très lente et exploratrice, accompagné de petits gémissements et se soupirs. Seul le manque d'air de Simon les contraints à se séparer._

_"Wow, j'en avais envie depuis le premier soir mais ça valait le coup d'attendre."_

_"Je suis content que tu ne m'es pas sauté dessus le soir de notre première rencontre."_

_Simon rit. "Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais, qu'est-ce qu'on est?"_

_"Etant donné que je n'embrasse pas n'importe qui, que je n'emmène personne à des rendez-vous, je crois que ça veux dire que je veux être avec toi, en couple…et exclusif." Ajouta Raphaël d'un ton sombre._

_"Petits amis, j'aime le son de ça. Et bien évidemment."_

Raphaël se réveilla cette fois avant même que son réveil ne sonne. Il se frotta les yeux et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Ce soir il allait parler de tout ça à Magnus, il ne voulait plus garder ça pour lui et il avait besoin de réponse et il était sûr que son meilleur ami pourrait lui en donner ou en trouver ensemble. Il regarda son réveil et vit que son réveil allait sonner dans une demi-heure, ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de se rendormir de toute façon il n'y serait pas arrivé. Il se leva et se prépara, il le savait, pour une très longue nuit.


	4. Toujours dans le flou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre très court, c'est pour cela que je vais poster le chapitre 5 aussi.

Raphaël était assit dans le canapé en daim rouge de Magnus, il sirotait un thé noir tandis que Magnus qui était assit à côté de lui buvait un verre d'alcool. Raphaël venait de raconter à Magnus son problème et pour un Warlock de plus de 800 ans il était confus ce qui était mauvais signe.

"Alors?"

"Hm, tu es en train de me dire que la première fois de ta vie que tu tombes amoureux c'est dans un rêve?"

" _Dios,_ Magnus!"

"Désolé. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel auparavant."

"Super." Dit Raphaël en soupirant.

"T'inquiètes, on va trouver. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas la chose la plus grave qui pouvait t'arriver. Franchement rêver d'un inconnu avec qui tu vas faire des cochonneries, y'a pire."

"C'est pas le cas"

"Pas encore, mais vu comment c'est partit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas perdre ta virginité dans un rêve, avant ton vrai toi." Magnus ricana.

"Je vais te tuer!" Si Raphaël était humain son visage serait rouge et de gêne et de colère.

"C'est bon j'arrête. Et si c'était des rêves prémonitoires?"

"Mais ça me servirais à quoi?"

"Te montrer que toi aussi tu as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour."

"Tu parles il ne sait pas que je suis un vampire. J'ai bien peur que ça fasse l'effet inverse."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que si il est vraiment comme dans mes rêves, il mérite mieux."

"Raphaël."

"Si tu trouves quelque chose préviens-moi, je vais faire des recherches de mon côté." Raphaël ne laissa pas de place à cette discussion. Magnus soupira et acquiesça. "Merci Magnus." Raphaël finit son thé d'une traite, laissa son ami et rentra chez lui.

~~~~~

Raphaël était à son bureau en train de faire de la paperasse, il commencerait ses recherches demain, mais là il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Raphaël avait toujours estimé que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, tout d'abord parce qu'il avait comprit qu'il était gay et que dans les années 50 c'était impossible surtout dans une famille très catholique avec un père alcoolique, qui frappait sa mère. Puis il s'était fait transformé en vampire et le sentiment de solitude et de haine de soi s'était renforcé. Comment est-ce qu'un buveur de sang, mort, mort-vivant, pouvait être aimé par quelqu'un, même dieu l'avait rejeté.

Heureusement des personnes comme Magnus et Lily lui avaient réappris à s'aimer de nouveau, ce qui était le plus important pour pouvoir être aimé en retour. Et même si ça ne l'avait jamais intéressé, tous ces rêves remettaient tout en question. Il aimait vivre ses rêves mais il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il rencontrait Simon pour de vrai et dans quelle circonstances. Est-ce qu'il se laisserait aller et tomberait dans ses bras et dans son cœur ou le repousserait-il pour se protéger mais surtout le protéger lui.

Pour l'instant il ne voulait plus y penser, après tout ce n'était peux être que des rêves qui n'allaient jamais se réaliser et s'arrêter.

Il retrouva ses esprits et vit qu'il était déjà l'heure pour lui d'aller se coucher avec ou sans rêve il ne savait pas, il espérait juste passer une bonne nuit et trouver des réponses à ses questions et éventuellement une solution.


	5. Rêve 4

_"Les gars je vous présente Simon. Simon ce sont mes amis, Magnus, Lily, Stan, Jacob, Elliott et Dolly."_

_"Enchanté Simon." Dirent-ils en chœur._

_"De même."_

_Raphaël pouvait voir que Simon était stressé et il le comprenait. Quand il avait rencontré Elaine, Rebecca, Luke et Clary il avait été terrifié, surtout quand il avait découvert que Clary était une Shadowhunter et que le Luke de Simon était le même Luke que l'Alpha du pack de New-York._

_Après une très longue discussion, ils avaient conclus que pour le bien de Simon, ils ne lui révéleraient pas leurs véritable nature, du moins pas tout de suite._

_Aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Simon de rencontrer ses amis, les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il avait dû faire croire à Simon que sa mère et ses frères et sœur vivaient aux Mexique et qu'ils ne parlaient quasiment pas anglais, heureusement Simon l'avait cru et n'avait pas posé plus de question._

_Après avoir beaucoup parlé à ses amis de Simon, ceux-ci avaient insistés pour le rencontrer et après une très grosse réunion sur ce qu'il lui avait dit, pour qu'ils soient tous en accord, ils avaient convenus d'une date et donc après 2 mois de relation officielle, ils étaient ici, à Pandémonium, le club de Magnus, un vendredi soir pour que Simon rencontre ses imbéciles, mais il les aimaient, de meilleurs amis et des membres du clan même si pour Simon c'était ses colocataires._

_Raphaël posa sa main sur son dos pour le rassurer._

_"On a tous beaucoup entendu parler de toi." Dit Lily avec un grand sourire."_

_"Ah oui?"_

_"Oh que oui, à chaque fois qu'il vient chez moi c'est, Simon blabla, Simon blabla." Dit Magnus en faisant semblant d'être ennuyé._

_"N'en fait pas trop." Rétorqua Raphaël._

_"Je suis content d'entendre ça." Dit Simon, les yeux pétillants. Il se pencha vers Raphaël et lui donna un baiser rapide sous les acclamations des autres._

_"Vous êtes vraiment tous des idiots. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis encore ami avec vous?"_

_Magnus et Lily lui donnèrent le majeur sous les rires de Simon et des autres membres du clan._

_"Tu veux boire quoi mi amor?" Demanda Raphaël à son petit ami._

_"Hm…Oh je sais, j'aimerais bien goûter la boisson que tu prends toujours."_

_"Un bloody mary?"_

_"Oui s'il te plaît."_

_"Ok, je vais te chercher ça."_

_"Merci bébé."_

_Le ricanement de Magnus donna envie à Raphaël de l'étrangler, mais il se retint, il se vengera une prochaine fois, quand Magnus roucoulera avec Alec devant lui. Il arriva au bar et commanda 2 bloody mary, un avec du vrai sang pour lui, et l'autre sans sang pour Simon. Il retourna 2 minutes plus tard vers le reste du groupe et tendit le bon verre à son petit ami qui le testa du bout des lèvres…Il était adorable._

_"J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop embêté?" Raphaël lança un regard noir à ses amis mais ils levèrent les mains pour s'innocenter._

_"Non on n'a pas encore eu le temps, mais de toute façon…" Magnus tourna son regard vers Simon. "Tu n'échapperas pas au discours du meilleur ami."_

_"Ouais et je serais là." Ajouta Lily._

_"Dios." Raphaël ferma les yeux et secoua la tête._

_"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, ni maintenant, ni jamais, c'est promis."_

_Raphaël déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Simon. Il avait découvert qu'il était meilleur avec des gestes plutôt que des mots._

_"C'est bon tu es adopté…mais juste pour le plaisir. Si tu lui brises le cœur, même tes pires cauchemars seront fades à côté de ce que je…nous te feront subir."_

_"C'est noté mais ça n'arrivera pas."_

_"Parfait."_

_Oui il était parfait aux yeux de Raphaël._

Raphaël se réveilla, il se tourna sur le ventre, enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et soupira. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas rêvé alors il avait pensé, espéré, il ne savait plus, que peux être les rêves s'étaient arrêtés mais non seulement ce n'était pas le cas mais en plus ils devenaient de plus en plus sérieux. Il ne voulait pas imaginer jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller et ça commençait à lui faire peur. Malgré leurs recherches Magnus et lui n'avaient rien trouvé, mais il allait continuer cette nuit mais cette fois il allait demander une nouvelle aide, celle de Lily, à deux ça ira plus vite.


	6. Frustration et résolution? + Rêve 5

"J'abandonne." Dit Raphaël. Lily et lui venaient de finir d'éplucher tout les livres de leurs bibliothèques et il n'y avait aucun résultat, pourtant ils avaient une très grande quantité de livres.

"En même temps il n'y a plus de livre." Dit Lily. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de Raphaël. "Pourquoi tu veux absolument trouver un moyen d'arrêter les rêves?"

"Non, je…C'est même pas ça. Je veux juste savoir pourquoi? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi maintenant? Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à tout ça? Est-ce qu'on m'a jeté un sort? Est-ce que c'est n'est que du hasard ou le destin? J'ai besoin de réponse parce que c'est très frustrant."

Lily posa sa main sur le dos de Raphaël. "Et Magnus?"

"Il n'a rien non plus, il a demandé à Catarina mais elle n'a jamais entendu parler d'un cas similaire. Je suis tellement désespéré que j'ai pensé une seconde à demandé de l'aide à Alec."

"Oh, c'est pas bête, les shadowhunters ont beaucoup de très vieux livres, peux être qu'on trouvera quelque chose."

"Hors de question! Si on lui demande, on va devoir lui expliquer la situation et je ne veux pas, en plus, si il le sait, sa sœur le sera et le blond et la rouquine et…Attend!" Raphaël se releva d'un coup.

"Quoi?"

"Je suis tellement bête, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant?"

"Raphaël, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Simon, le mundane de mon rêve, c'est le meilleur ami de Clary et il est très proche de Luke. Si je le rencontre les rêves s'arrêteront."

"Tu en es sûr?"

"Non, mais au point ou j'en suis, c'est mieux que de chercher dans des livres en vain."

"Mais comment tu vas faire pour le rencontrer?"

"Hm, je suis sûr qu'il doit passer beaucoup de temps au Jade Wolf, je trouverais des excuses pour y aller, je tomberais bien sur lui un soir."

"Mais est-ce qu'il est au courant?"

"Non, en tout cas pas dans mes rêves."

"Et une fois que tu l'auras rencontré, tu vas faire quoi?"

"Rien."

"Pourquoi?"

"Comme je l'ai dit à Magnus, c'est un humain et un mortel et moi non. Il mérite mieux." Raphaël ne laissa même pas le temps à Lily de répondre. "Oh, c'est tôt, on devrait aller se coucher. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour rien au final et merci."

Lily comprit et n'insista pas. "De rien et t'inquiète, c'était amusant. Bonne nuit…Raphaël?"

"Hm?"

"Ce Simon, il sera la personne la plus chanceuse du monde de t'avoir dans sa vie." Elle sortit de la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

Raphaël soupira mais ne put retenir un sourire. Il sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se coucher.

~~~~~

_Raphaël était dans les bras de Simon dans sa chambre. Il venait souvent passé des soirées chez Simon pour se faire des marathons de films ou de séries._

_Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils vivaient le parfait amour, même si aucun des deux n'avaient encore utilisés ces trois petits mots si important. Pas parce qu'ils ne le pensaient pas mais parce que les deux avaient peur de faire le premier pas._

_Il était 00h00 passé, le dernier film de la première trilogie Star Wars venait de se terminer, Simon avait laissé la télévision allumée en guise de lumière._

_"Hm, bébé, je dois y aller." Dit Raphaël à contrecœur, il aimerait rester mais il ne pouvait pas…jamais._

_Simon enfouit son visage dans le cou de Raphaël et le serra plus fort. "Encore un petit peu."_

_Raphaël rit. "Je ne peux pas." Simon donna de petit baisers dans son cou ce qui le fit frissonner. "Tu essayes de m'amadouer?"_

_"Simon releva la tête. "Ça marche?"_

_"Non."_

_Simon fit la moue, Raphaël lui embrassa le bout du nez, il se dégagea des bras de Simon et sortit du lit provoquant un soupir chez Simon._

_"Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais?"_

_"Simon, on en a déjà parlé. Je ne peux pas."_

_"Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas." Simon avait marmonné dans sa barbe et son mécontentement serait passé inaperçu à l'oreille humaine, mais Raphaël ne l'était pas._

_"Ne dit pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux. J'aimerais pouvoir rester avec toi jour et nuit, mais je ne peux pas c'est tout." Raphaël avait haussé légèrement le ton à la surprise de Simon, qui se leva et prit le visage de Raphaël dans ses mains._

_"Pardon mon amour, je sais le sais ne t'inquiète, c'est juste que j'aimerais me réveiller tout les matins à tes côtés et m'endormir tout les soirs dans tes bras parce que je t'ai…" Simon s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux. "Je…euh...je…"_

_"Finit ta phrase mi amor."_

_Simon regarda Raphaël droit dans les yeux. "Je t'aime."_

_Raphaël retint ses larmes et sourit. "Je t'aime aussi, plus que tout au monde."_

_Ils plongèrent l'un vers l'autre et rejoignirent leurs lèvres en un baisé passionné._

Raphaël se réveilla, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. La dernière fois qu'une personne lui avait dite je t'aime, c'était sa mère, et il était encore humain, il y a plus de 60 ans.

Il aimait Magnus et les membres du clan, mais ils ne se disaient jamais ce genre de chose même si ils le pensaient.

Raphaël n'en pouvait plus, ça faisait trop mal, il devait rencontrer Simon pour que tout cela s'arrête et il devait le faire vite.


	7. Plan foireux + rêve 6

Raphaël était intelligent mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre la nature. Il avait prévu d'aller à Jade Wolf le plus souvent possible pour croiser accidentellement Simon, mais même si il avait une entente cordiale avec Luke, ça ne voulait pas dire que sa présence était acceptée près du restaurant. Et même avec la plus grande discrétion, l'odorat développé des loups-garous l'auraient détectés sur le champ, et soient ils lui auraient posés des questions auxquelles il n'aurait pas pu répondre, soit ils lui auraient déclarés la guerre pour passer trop de temps sur leur territoire. En conclusion, sous l'excitation il avait pensé qu'il avait un bon plan mais en réalité ce n'était pas le cas et il n'avait pas de plan B.

Il pouvait ne plus dormir pour ne plus rêver mais même si il était mort-vivant, il avait grandement besoin de sommeil. D'ailleurs il était temps pour lui d'aller se coucher, après avoir pensé toute la nuit à comment rencontré son futur petit ami, âme sœur, il ne savait pas, il était exténué, alors il ne perdit pas de temps, il se plongea dans ses draps et tomba immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

~~~~~

_"Bébé, est-ce que l'on peux parler d'un sujet euh…intime…délicat?" Demanda Simon._

_Ils étaient encore une fois dans la chambre de Simon, dans son lit, enlacés, mais pour une fois ils n'avaient pas allumés la télé, ils avaient juste passés toute la soirée allongés à discuter._

_"Hm, oui…je suppose."_

_"Ok, alors euh…ça fait 7 mois qu'on est ensemble, on a rencontré respectivement la famille et amis de l'autre et on s'aime à la folie."_

_"Oh que oui."_

_Simon releva la tête, qui était jusqu'à présent posé sur le torse de Raphaël, de l'autre côté de son cœur. "On en à jamais discuter parce que l'on veut prendre les choses lentement, à notre rythme, et c'est le genre de chose qui se passe naturellement mais je pense que ce serait bien qu'on en parle avant." Raphaël hoca la tête. Simon prit une grande inspiration. "J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi."_

_Raphaël ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, il savait qu'à un moment donné le sujet allait être abordé et il avait un peu peur, pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas mais que, comme tout le reste Simon serait son premier._

_"Désolé, c'était très directe, putain de filtre."_

_Raphaël rit. "J'ai l'habitude. Je pense que c'est bien d'en parler."_

_Simon hocha la tête. "Oui, c'est important…une première fois. "Simon rougit et baissa la tête._

_Oh, Raphaël n'était pas le seul, c'était peux être bête mais ça le rassurait, il se sentait plus à l'aise. Raphaël posa ses doigts sous le menton de Simon et lui releva la tête. "Simon tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Moi aussi tu sais."_

_"C'est vrai?"_

_Raphaël haussa les épaules. "Tu es mon premier tout et j'espère que tu seras mon dernier. C'est ringard je sais."_

_Simon ricana. "Non ça ne l'est pas, au contraire c'est beau, comme toi."_

_"Je t'aime."_

_"Je t'aime aussi."_

_Ils s'embrassèrent, mettant tout leur amour dans le baiser mais Raphaël se détacha trop rapidement au goût de Simon qui souffla._

_"Désolé, mais j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose…J'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec toi aussi."_

_"Oh… et bien, dans ce cas."_

_Simon fondit à nouveau sur la bouche de Raphaël, qui écarta légèrement ses lèvres pour que Simon puisse y insérer sa langue et qu'il rencontre celle impatiente de Raphaël. Leurs langues se tournèrent autours, leurs salives se mêlèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent à cause du manque d'air._

_"Tu sais que ma mère et ma sœur ne sont pas là du week-end?"_

_"Oh, en fait tu avais tout prévu?"_

_"Je plaise coupable."_

_"Tu as prévu d'autre truc?"_

_"Hm…Dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet il y'a une boîte de préservatif et une bouteille de lubrifiant."_

_Raphaël éclata de rire, jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir rire de ce sujet avec quelqu'un et être totalement à l'aise._

_"Dans ce cas on a pas le choix. On ne va pas gaspiller, ça coûte cher."_

_"Non, on ne peux vraiment pas." Simon avait presque l'air désolé…Presque."_

_"Il faut savoir se sacrifier. Aller vient là, sacrifions-nous."_

_"Tu ne me le demanderas pas deux fois."_

_Ils se cachèrent sous les draps, tout en rigolant et s'embrassant, ils passèrent leurs premières nuit ensemble, sans regret._

Raphaël se réveilla en sursaut, s'il était encore humain, son cœur battrait la chamade. Il poussa un grand souffle de soulagement que son rêve n'est pas été plus explicite. Il n'aurait pas supporté de se voir ou plutôt de vivre les détails de sa première fois. Il se leva et décida de prendre une douche, pas pour se calmer, non mais parce qu'il était en sueur. Au moins une chose le rassura, il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire et qu'en plus son subconscient arrivait toujours à le faire revenir à la réalité avant que les choses ne deviennent trop intenses ou intime.


	8. Réalisation + rêve 7

Pour la deuxième fois en à peine deux semaines, Raphaël était au loft de Magnus. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent, mais la plupart du temps c'était à Pandémonium, surtout depuis que Alec vivait avec Magnus. Et vu que Raphaël venait voir son meilleur ami sans le prévenir il ne voulait surtout pas tomber sur eux en train de faire des choses sexuelles.

Ce soir Alec n'était pas encore là, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour discuter en toute discrétion.

"Ça va depuis la dernière fois?" Demanda Magnus.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je continue de rêver mais c'est de plus en plus sérieux."

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Rencontre avec la famille et les amis, premier je t'aime et…première fois."

"J'aurais pu dire un truc salace mais…je vais m'abstenir."

"Merci c'est trop d'honneur. Mais maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je veux que ça s'arrête."

"Oui. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de rêver d'Alec sans que je ne le connaisse réellement et surtout de vivre ma vie future. Mais au moins tu sais que tu vas rencontrer l'amour de ta vie."

"Et si il ne veux pas de moi en réalité, ou si dans mes prochains rêve je m'aperçoit que il n'y a pas de fin heureuse."

"Pourquoi il n'y en aurait pas? Vous avez l'air de filler le parfait amour."

"Oui, mais il ne sait pas ce que je suis, il peut mal réagir."

"C'est possible, mais l'inverse peut aussi se produire. N'oublie pas que Clary est une shadowhunter et Luke un loup-garou, il ne va pas couper les ponts avec les personnes les plus importante de sa vie."

"L'optimisme c'est ton fort pas le mien."

Magnus ricana. "Ecoute ma petite chauve-souris, je pense qu'il faut juste se contenter de ce que l'on a et surtout profiter du moment présent, surtout pour des immortels comme nous."

"Tu as raison. Tu es le meilleur, mais je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que je t'ai dis ça, j'ai une réputation à tenir."

"Oh, je ferais peux être du chantage avec." Raphaël le frappa au bras. "Mais attend, ça veux dire que quand tu vas le rencontrer pour de vrai tu ne vas pas le repousser?"

"Non."

Magnus poussa un petit cri de joie. "Je suis tellement fier de toi, tu mérites d'être heureux."

" _Gracias_ Mags. Toi aussi, et je suis content que tu le sois avec Alec, c'est un mec bien." Raphaël leva son doigt en signe d'avertissement."

"Promis, ça je ne le dirais jamais."

"T'as pas intérêt, parce que moi aussi je sais des choses sur toi que je pourrais utiliser."

"Tu n'oserais pas." Raphaël leva les sourcils. "Petit vermine."

"Merci, j'adore les compliments."

Ils rirent et terminèrent leurs boissons en silence.

"Mais dis moi, bien que ça me fasse plaisir de te voir si souvent chez moi, tu avais une raison particulière?"

"Hm, j'avais une idée pour forcer le destin mais après cette conversation, je n'en ai plus envie. Je vais laisser faire les choses et être patient."

"C'est très raisonnable. J'ai tellement hâte que tu le rencontre que je puisse faire sa connaissance et comme ça je pourrais te charrier et on pourra faire des doubles rendez-vous."

" _Dios_. Je sais que t'attend que ça, mais à mon avis tu vas devoir prendre ton mal en patience."

"C'est pas mon fort mais j'ai pas le choix."

"Allez _amigos,_ Tchin."

"À quoi?"

"À l'amitié."

"À l'amitié et à l'amour."

Ils firent tinter leurs verres.

~~~~~

_Ils avaient fêtés leurs 1 ans de relation 2 semaines plus tôt. Raphaël avait tout organisé de A à Z. Restaurant sur un bateau sous un ciel étoilé, avec du champagne et des roses de partout ainsi qu'un menu végétarien préparé par ses soins. Simon avait été conquis et les deux avaient passés la plus belle nuit de leur vie._

_Malgré son stress intense, cette pensée fit sourire Raphaël. Il était assis au Jade Wolf au côté de Clary et Luke. Ils avaient décidés de révéler leurs vraies natures à Simon, ensemble. Ils s'étaient dit que ce serait plus facile s'ils étaient tous les 3 présents. Cela avait été un choix difficile à prendre, mais ils avaient estimés qu'il méritait de savoir avec qui il partageait tout les moments de sa vie. Ils savaient que ce serait soit génial, soit catastrophique, mais il était temps de prendre le risque._

_En parlant du premier concerné, il arriva, il salua Clary et Luke d'un câlin et embrassa Raphaël._

_"Je suis heureux de vous voir tout les 3 ensembles, même si je trouve ça bizarre, mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, juste profité." Leurs silence inquiéta Simon." Ok…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"_

_Raphaël était tétanisé, heureusement Clary parla en première. "On à quelque chose à te dire."_

_"Tout les 3?" Ils hochèrent la tête. "Si vous voulez me dire qu'en réalité vous ne vous aimez pas et que vous faites semblant pou moi, c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave, on se verra jamais tout les 4 c'est tout."_

_"Non Simon, ce n'est pas ça, même si ce n'est pas complètement faux." Dit Luke._

_"Hey!" Rétorqua Raphaël._

_"Les gars on n'est pas la pour ça. Sache que c'est très difficile à dire et qu'on a réfléchi longtemps avant de prendre cette décision, on en a beaucoup parlé, mais bon c'est vrai que il est temps."_

_"Whaou, si toi tu te mets à parler comme moi, c'est que ça doit être très sérieux."_

_Raphaël prit la main de Simon dans la sienne et lui caressa avec son pouce._

_"C'est sérieux. Je veux juste te dire que ça ne change pas qui l'on est, ni notre relation." Dit Clary._

_"Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir." Dit Simon en riant._

_"C'est ton choix mi amor."_

_"Quoi? Non, on a dit qu'on lui dirait Raphaël." Dit Clary._

_"Je sais mais-"_

_"On ne peux plus revenir en arrière Raphaël." Dit Luke._

_Raphaël soupira. "Il devrait avoir le choix."_

_"Hey bébé, je disais ça pour rigoler, bon plus pour me rassurer mais tu sais à quel point je suis curieux, je n'aurais pas tenu une nuit sans savoir."_

_"Tu es sûr?"_

_"Oui, mais aller directement au but."_

_"D'accord, qui commence?" Demanda Clary. Luke et Raphaël baissèrent la tête. "Très bien dans ce cas se sera moi." Clary prit une grande inspiration. "Simon est-ce que tu crois au surnaturel?"_

_"Pas de détour." Répondit Simon._

_Clary souffla. "Très bien, Luke, Raphaël et moi, on est différents, on est pas humain."_

_Simon prit une grande respiration. "Continue."_

_"Il y a un monde, qui s'appelle le downworld, c'est le même monde que nous, c'est ce monde dans lequel nous vivons seulement, il y a des créatures surnaturels en plus, comme nous trois. Moi je suis ce qu'on appelle une shadowhunter, je suis une humaine avec du sang d'ange, et je peux utiliser des runes, ça ressemble à des tatouages, pour augmenter mes capacités. Notre rôle est de protéger les mundane, les humains comme toi, des démons et des autres créatures surnaturelles."_

_Simon cligna des yeux. "C'est digne d'un livre fantastique."_

_"Mais ce n'est pas de la fiction." Dit Luke. "Tout ça est bien réel, nous et pleins d'autres."_

_"Tu es aussi un shad…je ne sais pas quoi?"_

_"Un shadowhunter et non, moi je suis un loup-garou." Simon se mit à rire hystériquement. "Je sais que c'est très dur à croire et c'est normal, mais c'est tout sauf une blague." Le ton sérieux et presque désolé de Luke mit immédiatement fin au rire de Simon, qui se tourna vers Raphaël, mais il avait les yeux rivés sur la table, n'osant pas regarder son petit ami._

_"Et toi?"_

_"Un vampire." Mais les mots avaient été chuchoté, ils n'étaient pas parvenus aux oreilles de Simon._

_"Je n'ai pas entendu Raph."_

_Raphaël avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge et dit plus fort cette fois. "Je suis un vampire."_

_"Mais tu manges, et tu as un reflet." Un petit rire froid s'échappa des lèvres de Raphaël. "Et tu…et tu…à la peau froide et tu ne sors jamais au soleil…Putain comment je n'ai pas pu comprendre avant."_

_"C'est pas la première chose qui vient à l'esprit."_

_"Mais depuis quand vous êtes…ça?"_

_"J'ai appris il y'a un an que je l'étais, c'est génétique." Simon écarquilla les yeux. "Jocelyn aussi?" Clary hocha la tête._

_"Moi je me suis devenu un loup-garou il y'a environ deux ans, par un loup-garou voyou et depuis je suis l'alpha de mon pack et le Jade Wolf n'est pas juste un restaurant, c'est notre repaire."_

_"Je vais prendre une bonne aspirine avant d'aller me coucher."_

_Un silence s'installa et quand Raphaël releva la tête, il vit 3 paire d'yeux le fixer, il n'avait donc pas le choix._

_"J'ai été tourné il y a 80 ans par un vieux vampire. Les membres de ma famille sont décédés de vieillesses. Mes amis que tu as rencontrés sont en réalités les membres de mon clan, dont je suis le chef et Magnus est un warlock, c'est un sorcier." La voix de Raphaël s'était brisée à la mention de sa famille, mais une main chaude prit la sienne pour le réconforter._

_"Mais comme je te l'ai dis, ça ne change rien à qui l'on est." Dit Clary._

_"Je sais que ça va me prendre un certain temps pour assimiler tout ça mais, tu as raison Clary, ça ne change rien et ça ne le fera jamais."_

_"C'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu es le meilleur." Clary fit un câlin à Simon rejoint par Luke. Seul Raphaël resta en retrait._

_"Je vous aime aussi, mais est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seul?"_

_"Bien sûr, on s'appelle?" Simon hocha la tête. "Bye Raphaël."_

_"On peux discuter ici Luke?"_

_"Oui Buddy ne t'inquiète pas, prenez votre temps et repasse bientôt. Au revoir Raphaël."_

_"Voilà, on est seul." Simon prit le visage de Raphaël dans ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder. "Raphaël je ne t'obligerais jamais à me parler de chose dont tu ne veux pas d'accord?"_

_"Je sais, je te promets que je te raconterais tout un jour, mais pas encore."_

_"Je comprends."_

_"Moi je ne comprends pas ta réaction." Simon fronça les sourcils. "Je pensais que tu serais en colère, horrifié, mais tu es calmes."_

_Simon soupira. "Je pense que mon cerveau n'a pas encore enregistré toute ces infos. Mais de toute façon je ne peux rien y faire, vous êtes comme ça c'est tout, et c'est soit je coupe les ponts soit je l'accepte et il est hors de question de te perdre." Il fit une pause. "Puis je viens juste de découvrir que je n'avais pas un petit ami sexy mais un petit ami vampire hyper sexy." Simon lui fit un clin d'œil et Raphaël éclata de rire mais Simon reprit vite son sérieux. "Tu avais peur de me perdre ce soir?"_

_"J'étais terrifié, mais tu méritais de le savoir, je ne voulais plus te mentir, quitte à briser mon cœur au passage, mais tu passes avant tout et tu le feras toujours."_

_Simon prit la main de Raphaël et embrassa chaque phalange. "Je t'aime et rien ne pourra jamais changer mes sentiments pour toi. Je sais qu'on va devoir beaucoup parler, de ce que ça signifie pour l'avenir mais en attendant je veux juste être avec toi."_

_"Je t'aime tellement." Raphaël plongea sur Simon et l'embrassa passionnément. "On ferait mieux de partir parce que même si je m'entend à peu près bien avec Luke, je suis quand même un vampire sur un territoire de loup-garou."_

_"Oui, on y va je ne veux pas que tu es de problème mais avant…tu me montres tes crocs?"_

_Raphaël se rapprocha de Simon et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit rougir._

Raphaël se réveilla avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Simon l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Maintenant il était sûr à 100%, il était près à le rencontrer en vrai et si pour cela il devait passer toute ces soirées au club de Magnus il le ferait. Mais si ses calculs étaient bons, Clary étant devenue une shadowhunter il y'a quelque mois, ce ne sera plus très long.


	9. Faux espoir, abandon et surprise.

De Magnus :

Tu es libre vendredi?

Raphaël regarda son téléphone et fronça les sourcils.

Pour Magnus :

Ça dépend, pourquoi?

Plutôt que de recevoir un autre message de son meilleur ami, celui-ci l'appela.

"Tu vas être content."

Raphaël ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'enthousiasme de Magnus. "L'espoir fait vivre."

"Ahah, crois moi." Il s'attendait à ce que Magnus continue mais non, apparemment il avait envie de jouer.

"Magnus, dis moi."

"Hm, je ne sais pas, peux être que je devrais garder la surprise."

Raphaël soupira. "Magnus j'ai pas envie de m'amuser."

"T'es pas drôle."

"Je sais."

"Est-ce qu'on peux faire deux ou trois devinettes?"

Raphaël soupira une seconde fois mais accepta, il se dit que plus vite il poserait ses questions plus vite il aurait ses réponses. "Est-ce que ça me concerne?"

"Oui."

"Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le monde des downworlds?"

"Non."

"Est-ce que c'est à propos de mes rêves?"

"Oui."

"Même si je ne rêve plus depuis deux semaine, tu en sais plus?"

"Pas du tout d'ailleurs je ne cherche plus depuis notre conversation de la dernière fois."

Raphaël leva les yeux aux ciels. "Magnus s'il te plaît dis moi maintenant."

"Puisque tu as été gentil et que tu es poli, je vais te le dire."

"Alléluia, mais tu as cru que j'étais un enfant de 5 ans ou quoi?"

"Tu seras toujours ma petite chauve-souris."

"T'es flippant."

"Mais tu m'aime comme ça."

"Malheureusement oui."

"Bon, alors vendredi soir il faut que tu te fasses très beau parce que…" Magnus fit une pause et mima avec sa bouche le bruit d'une batterie. Raphaël se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. "Tu vas rencontrer Simon en cher et en os."

"Quoi?"

"Ouep, Clary m'a demandé si elle pouvait venir au club avec son meilleur ami, j'ai compris immédiatement que c'était Simon. Alors heureux?"

Raphaël essaya de la jouer cool, mais au fond il avait envie de crier de joie et de sauter partout. "Très, merci Mags."

"De rien ma petite chauve-souris, à vendredi."

"Oui, à vendredi."

Raphaël raccrocha et se jeta sur son lit. Il ressemblait à un adolescent que l'on voit dans les films ou les séries, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait c'est qu'il allait enfin rencontrer l'amour de sa vie en vrai, son Simon.

~~~~~

Vendredi est arrivé trop lentement au goût de Raphaël, mais il était enfin là et sa rencontre avec Simon était pour très bientôt.

Pour l'occasion, Raphaël s'était préparé minutieusement. Il avait mit son costume préféré, un ensemble bleu nuit qui faisait ressortir sa peau de bronze, ses yeux marrons foncés et ses cheveux noirs encore plus gélifiés que d'habitude.

Raphaël était assit au club à côté de Lily à qui il avait tout raconté, elle était d'ailleurs aussi excité que lui.

Raphaël n'en revenait pas de penser ça mais il avait hâte de voir débarquer Clary. Celle-ci apparu quelques minutes plus tard avec Jace, Alec et leur sœur mais…c'était tout, le mignon petit garçon à lunette n'était pas avec eux.

"Coucou biscuit, ça va?" Demanda Magnus tandis que Jace se contenta d'un signe de la tête et Alec l'embrassa.

"Oui et toi?"

"Très bien merci, ton meilleur ami n'est pas là?"

Raphaël aurait remercié Magnus s'il avait pu.

"Il s'appelle Simon et non il a attrapé la grippe."

Le visage de Raphaël se décomposa, si c'était une blague ce n'était pas drôle et si c'était le karma il s'était trompé de personne, parce que Raphaël était un bon catholique et un bon vampire qui n'avait fait de mal à personne. Il se leva en trombe et sortit du club. Arrivé à l'extérieur il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de hurler à plein poumon sa frustration au ciel mais il y avait du monde dehors et il passerait pour un fou.

"Raphaël c'est pas grave." Dit Lily qui l'avait rejoint, accompagné de Magnus.

"Si ça l'est, c'est…Putain la grippe. Il y avait combien de chance pour qu'il tombe malade le jour ou il devait venir au club?"

"Il viendra une autre fois." Dit Magnus.

"Ah oui et quand? Et si la prochaine fois il a une engine, une gastro."

"Ce n'était peux être pas le bon moment de vous rencontrer."

"Il a raison Raphaël."

Raphaël savait que ses amis avaient raison et qu'ils voulaient le rassurer mais il était trop en colère pour les écouter.

"Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je pense vraiment de tout ça? Tous ces rêves c'étaient pour me narguer, me montrer tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. C'est une punition, un châtiment pour le monstre que je suis."

"Ne dit pas ça Raphaël, tu le rencontreras bientôt fait moi confiance."

"Je m'en fiche, de toute façon les rêves se sont arrêtés, je vais juste les oubliés et si je n'y arrive pas tu m'aideras Magnus."

"Tu ne peux pas me demander ça."

"C'est pas grave je demanderais à un autre warlock." Raphaël s'en alla s'en un autre mot ou regard pour ses amis. Lily essaya de l'arrêta mais Magnus l'en empêcha.

"Laisse-le Lily il a besoin d'être seul." Lily soupira mais acquiesça. "Il va finir par se calmer. Ecoute j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire mais il faut que tu me promette de ne le dire à personne et surtout pas à Raphaël."

"Promis."

Magnus révéla à Lily son secret, c'était quelque chose d'inattendu mais de positif et qui changerait tout.

~~~~~

Deux semaines étaient passées, Raphaël s'était calmé, il ne ressentait plus de la colère mais une profonde tristesse. Il ne sortait presque plus de son bureau, accumulant la paperasse pour s'occuper l'esprit…En vain. Ses deux meilleurs avaient essayés de le faire sortir pour lui changer les idées mais il n'en avait pas envie. Seulement au bout de deux semaines il en avait marre de rester enfermé et se dit qu'il pourrait passer une soirée au club à boire pour oublier, au moins pour une nuit. Alors après une énième supplication de la part de Magnus il accepta de se rendre à Pandémonium.

~~~~~

Raphaël avait pensé que ce saoulé pour oublier était une bonne idée mais ce ne l'était pas. Non seulement il n'était pas soul mais en plus il avait un mal de tête qui commençait à s'installer. Il avait besoin d'air, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Raphaël avait tellement envie d'être dehors qu'il ne se rendit pas compte de la familiarité de la scène. Après plusieurs pas il arriva près des portes de sorties lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un.

"Oh mon dieu je suis sincèrement désolé."

"C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais."

Raphaël leva les yeux et le temps s'arrêta. La devant lui se tenait le garçon de ses rêves, le futur amour de sa vie, Simon Lewis, son Simon. Il n'en revenait pas, il l'avait vraiment rencontré et de la même manière que dans son premier rêve. Se souvenait de son rêve, il savait que quand il lèverait les yeux il verrait un Simon avec les joues rouges et timide mais quand il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Simon ce ne fut pas le cas. À la place il fut accueilli par le sourire éclatant de Simon qui le regardait droit dans les yeux, sans aucunes rougeurs au niveau des joues, mais ce n'est pas ce qui était le plus surprenant, ce fut les mots de Simon.

"Enfin, je te rencontre en vrai."

Raphaël était sous le choc.


	10. J'ai tant rêvé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's Pov

Simon se réveilla l'esprit brouillé pour la 7ème fois en 2 mois à cause de rêves bien trop réalistes, trop intimes et inattendu, surtout pour celui-ci.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses rêves, pas même à sa meilleur ami Clary, non seulement parce que c'était étrange mais surtout parce que ses rêves étaient sur sa vie ou du moins il le pensait.

Dans ses rêves il avait rencontré un garçon absolument magnifique du nom de Raphaël. C'était un jeune homme d'une beauté époustouflante, une peau de bronze, des yeux marron foncés et des cheveux noirs, il avait un visage d'ange et un corps de dieu, de plus il était intelligent, drôle, sarcastique, gentil et attentionné, il était en somme tout ce que Simon voulait chez quelqu'un et qu'il pensait ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Tous ces rêves lui procuraient à la fois un sentiment de bonheur d'être aimé par quelqu'un comme Raphaël mais aussi une grande frustration et de la tristesse, parce qu'il ne savait pas si tout cela allait se produire dans la vraie vie.

Même si Simon était un grand fan de science-fiction et de fantastique il ne croyait pas pour autant aux évènements surnaturels ou les rêves prémonitoires etc... Pourtant après ce rêve il était dérouté et il remettait tout en question. Il avait en effet apprit que sa meilleur ami, la personne qu'il considère comme un deuxième père et son petit ami virtuel n'étaient pas humains.

Confus mais curieux de nature il se dit qu'il était temps de parler à Clary et Luke de tout ça et surtout d'avoir des réponses à toutes ces questions, notamment, est-ce que ce dernier rêve lui avait juste dévoilé la vérité ou n'était-ce finalement qu'un songe étrange.

~~~~~

Simon était assis à Jade Wolf, un restaurant chinois où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec Clary et Luke, qui étaient justement assis avec lui. Ils étaient dans un coin reculé du restaurant pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement, sans que des oreilles curieuses ne puissent les entendre.

Ils avaient pris leur menu habituel et discutaient de leur journée, enfin Luke et Clary parlaient, Simon était présent physiquement mais il manquait à l'appel mentalement ce qui était extrêmement rare venant de lui, il était plutôt quelqu'un de très bavard et énergique, d'où l'inquiétude de ses proches.

"Hey Simon, ça va?" Demanda Clary.

"Hm."

"Hey buddy tu peux nous parler." Dit Luke.

"Je sais et c'est ce que je veux faire mais je ne sais pas par où commencer."

"Prend ton temps on t'écoute." Dit Luke.

"Avant je veux que vous me promettiez de me dire la vérité."

"Très bien." "Promis."

"D'accord merci." Simon soupira. "Je vais commencer par le début. Depuis quelques temps je fais des rêves mais ce ne sont pas des rêves ordinaires. Premièrement ils se suivent, ils racontent une vraie histoire, deuxièmement, cette histoire c'est la mienne ou du moins je suppose que ça le sera. Je ne rentrerais pas dans les détails mais je vais surtout vous parler de mon dernier rêve parce que j'ai appris des choses. J'ai rencontré un garçon et l'on vit une très belle histoire d'amour, mais hier soir ou plutôt ce matin en me réveillant et me rappelant de tout j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, mais pas que lui…" Simon fit une longue pause. "Vous aussi."

"Oh, c'est-à-dire?" Simon entendit au son de la voix de Clary quelle était tendue.

"Vous êtes différents, vous avez une sorte de façade, comme cet endroit d'ailleurs."

"Dis nous tout ce que tu sais Simon." Contrairement à Clary, Luke avait l'air plus serein, presque soulagé.

"Très bien, je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins. Toi Luke tu es un loup-garou, tu es devenu l'alpha de ton pack après avoir tué ce dernier et Jade Wolf est en réalité votre territoire. Toi Clary tu es une Shadowhunter, une humaine mais avec du sang d'ange et ton rôle est de protéger les mundanes, comme moi. Le garçon de mes rêves est un vampire, le chef de son clan."

"Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle?" Demanda Luke.

"Luke, c'est tout ce que ça te fait?"

"Ecoute Clary, on allait lui dire un jour et l'autre et puis il n'a pas l'air traumatisé."

"C'est étrange mais non, ça ne me fait rien. Est-ce que j'ai un problème?"

Luke rit. "Mais non, tu as juste une très grande ouverture d'esprit. Et donc?"

Simon rit à son tour. "Raphaël."

"Santiago?" Dirent Luke et Clary en chœur.

"Vous le connaissez?"

"Oui."

"Génial, alors vous pourrez me le présenter pour que je puisse le rencontrer en vrai?"

"Si tu veux." "Non."

"Pourquoi non Clary?"

"C'est un vampire Simon."

"Oui et Luke est un loup-garou et je l'aime quand même."

"Mais ce n'est pas pareil."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que Luke ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche."

"Clary, ne soit pas de mauvaise foi, tu sais que Raphaël est un bon gars dans le fond et c'est un excellent leader, je le respecte pour ça."

Clary croisa les bras et bouda comme une petite fille.

"Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux Clary?"

"Bien sûr que si."

"C'est Raphaël qui va me rendre heureux, comme dans mes rêves. Et si jamais il me brise le cœur tu pourras le faire souffrir, toi aussi Luke."

"Compte sur moi."

Clary soupira. "Ok, ça me va."

"J'ai une dernière question, est-ce que vous connaissez un warlock du nom de Magnus?"

"Oui je le connais très bien." Dit Clary.

"Génial. J'aurais besoin de son adresse, j'aimerais lui parler de tout ça, en plus si j'ai bien compris, il est le meilleur ami de Raphaël."

"Oui il l'est."

Clary donna l'adresse de Magnus à Simon. Ils continuèrent leurs repas comme si rien n'avait changé et dans le fond c'était le cas. Une fois leur repas fini, ils se dirent au revoir et repartirent chacun chez eux.

~~~~~

Simon était assis sur un grand canapé en daim rouge, dans un loft, quelque part à Brooklyn. En face de lui se tenait un homme asiatique très brillant, littéralement, il avait des paillettes dans ses cheveux noirs ornées d'une mèche rouge, qui était assortit à l'ombre à paupière pailleté qu'il avait sur ses yeux marrons, et même son torse scintillait, Simon pouvait le voir parce qu'il portait une chemise ouverte presque jusqu'en bas, qui était rentré dans un pantalon en Skye rouge très serré, il avait des bagues sur tout ses doigts, des bracelets, colliers et boucle d'oreilles, et pour parfaire le tout il avait du vernis à ongle assortit à sa tenue. Il était vraiment très beau, encore plus en vrai, mais il était aussi impressionnant et intimidant, parce que contrairement à lui, Magnus n'avait aucune idée de qui se tenait devant lui. Il espère lui faire une bonne impression, il fallait convaincre le meilleur ami de son futur petit ami qu'il était le bon pour lui.

"Cela faisait longtemps qu'un humain aussi jeune ai besoin de mon aide."

"Oh euh…à vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'aide, plus des réponses à quelques questions."

"Hm, très bien je t'écoutes."

"Merci. Pour commencer je n'ai connu l'existence de ce monde et de…ses habitants, il y a très peu de temps et de façon étrange, bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'il existe une bonne manière d'apprendre ce genre de chose. Bref, ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet." Simon laissa échapper un petit rire, nerveux, mais son hôte resta imperturbable alors il continua. "Depuis quelques temps je fais des rêves très réalistes, de moi, de ma vie, enfin je présume que ce sera ma vie, d'une autre personne, et je pense que ce pourrait être des rêves prémonitoires? C'est d'ailleurs lors de mon dernier rêve que j'ai découvert le bas monde. Ma meilleure amie est une Shadowhunter et l'homme que je considère comme un deuxième père est un loup-garou, oh et ils vous connaissent et puis-"

"Stop!"

"Pardon." Dit Simon d'une petite voix.

"La Shadowhunter s'appelle Clary? Et le loup-garou, Luke?"

"Oui."

"Tu es Simon?"

"Simon Lewis."

Le comportement de Magnus changea du tout au tout, il passa de froid à excité et enjoué.

"Est-ce que cette autre personne de tes rêves est un vampire du nom de Raphaël."

"Oui c'est lui."

"Oh mon dieu. Tu es le Simon de ma petite chauve-souris." Simon sourit tellement fort que ça lui fit presque mal, ce surnom était adorable. "Écoute-moi bien Sheldon, je n'ai aucune réponses à t'apporter au sujet de tes rêves mais on s'en fout parce que ce n'est pas important. En revanche, ce qui l'est c'est que tu n'es pas le seul à rêver."

"Comment ça?"

"Raphaël le fait aussi, et crois moi-même si au début il était perdu et qu'il avait des doutes, aujourd'hui il est impatient de te rencontrer.

"C'est vrai? Moi aussi."

"Oh que oui."

"Merci infiniment. C'est encore mieux que de simple réponse."

"De rien, merci à toi pour le rendre heureux, il le mérite. Vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble dans la vraie vie mais je ne l'est jamais vu comme ça."

"Je sais qu'il me rendra heureux aussi."

"Une dernière chose Sherman. Je ne vais pas parler à Raphaël de tout ça, je te laisserais le soin de lui expliquer quand vous vous trouverez."

"Avec plaisir."

Sur ces mots Simon retourna chez lui, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage, même pendant son sommeil.

~~~~~

Simon avait raconté à Clary sa rencontre avec Magnus et pour fêter ça ils avaient décidés de sortir mais pas n'importe où, ils iraient à Pandémonium, le club de Magnus, là où tout a commencé dans ses, leurs rêves, là où il rencontrerait Raphaël.

Malheureusement Simon n'avait jamais vraiment eu la chance de son côté, il n'était pas malchanceux mais…il n'était pas le genre de personne à gagner à un jeu de chance ou trouver un trèfle à quatre feuille. En effet ses plans pour vendredi venaient de tomber à l'eau, pourquoi et bien tout simplement parce que il venait d'attraper une bonne grosse grippe, une maladie qui allait l'immobilisé pour au moins 1 semaine, voir plus.

Dire qu'il était déprimé était un euphémisme, mais ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du faite qu'il ne pouvait quasiment pas bouger de son lit, qu'il avait le nez rouge et douloureux à force de se moucher, qu'il avait des frissons et surtout un mal de tête carabiné. Non c'est juste qu'il avait tellement hâte de rencontré Raphaël, de pouvoir lui parler, le toucher, juste le voir, mais il ne pouvait pas.

Le pire c'est qu'il savait que Raphaël était au courant de sa venue et qu'il était aussi impatient que lui. Clary avait dit à Magnus qu'ils devaient venir vendredi et Magnus lui avait dit qu'il emmènerait Raphaël et que pour cela il allait lui dire que Simon serait là. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que sa déception puisse être aussi grande que la sienne et ça lui brisa le cœur.

Sur ces pensées il s'endormit en priant mentalement qu'il rêverait de Raphaël, une moindre consolation.

~~~~~

2 semaines étaient passées depuis sa grippe et maintenant il se sentait mieux, en pleine forme même, il était complètement requinqué et cette fois il allait pouvoir aller faire la fête. Clary l'emmènera dans un club mais elle ne lui avait pas dit où, il ne s'était même pas posé la question tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se défouler.

Maintenant, il était devant un club, mais pas n'importe lequel, cette petite cachotière de Clary l'avait emmené à Pandémonium, il sourit et se ils dirigèrent à l'intérieur. Il n'allait pas mentir, dès qu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, il laissa son regard vacillé de gauche à droite à la recherche d'un beau vampire, mais il y avait beaucoup trop de monde et avec toutes ces lumières qui clignotaient s'était difficile de voir au loin, à part si vous aviez de long cheveux de feu comme Clary il était quasiment impossible de reconnaître qui que ce soit. Il abandonna sa recherche pour le moment mais pas sa bonne humeur. Clary et lui se rendirent au bar pour commandés des cocktails peu alcoolisés, l'alcool n'ayant jamais été sa tasse de thé. Une fois délecté de leur boissons, ils allèrent s'ambiancer sur la piste de danse. Après environ 30 minutes non stop à se déhancher, et sauter au rythme de la musique pop/électro, Simon avait besoin d'une pause.

Clary repartit en direction du bar tandis que Simon fit demi-tour en direction de la sortie. Il atteint presque les doubles portes menant vers l'extérieur quand quelqu'un heurta son épaule, même si il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, il s'excusa sans même regarder la personne devant lui.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis sincèrement désolé."

"C'est moi qui suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

Cette voix, grave, sombre mais mélodieuse, Simon pourrait la reconnaître entre mille. Il leva les yeux pour être sûr que ses oreilles ne lui jouent pas de tour. Il ne réussi pas à retenir les commissures de ses lèvres de se relever, devant lui se tenait Raphaël, son Raphaël encore plus beau, plus mystérieux, même s'il avait l'air fatigué. Il attendit que Raphaël et le reconnaisse aussi pour parler et quand il le fit, les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche.

"Enfin je te rencontre en vrai."


	11. Enfin!

"Quoi?"

Le sourire de Simon ne quitta pas ses lèvres. "Enchanté Raphaël."

Raphaël était encore sous le choc. "Comment tu connais mon nom?"

"De la même façon que tu connais le mien."

Raphaël réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. "Toi aussi?" Simon hocha la tête. "C'est euh…Je…Est-ce que c'est une bonne chose?"

Simon rit. "Oh que oui. J'avais tellement hâte de te rencontrer, ça aurait pu et dût se produire plus tôt mais, saleté de grippe."

"Ah oui, je suis au courant. En tout cas je suis ravie aussi d'enfin te rencontrer."

"Surtout que les rêves ce sont arrêtés alors tu commençais à me manquer." Simon se mordit la lèvre et rougit.

Et merde, il était encore plus adorable en vrai, si Raphaël n'avait pas déjà craqué pour le mundane, il l'aurait fait en une seconde.

Raphaël étant un pessimiste dans l'âme, même si il était heureux et qu'il se sentait complet d'avoir trouvé Simon, il avait besoin de clarifier les choses et de s'assurer qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

"Est-ce que l'on peux aller dehors pour discuter?"

"Oui, bien sûr."

Ils commencèrent à bouger leur pied quand Raphaël arrêta Simon.

"Attend!" Raphaël ôta sa veste de ses épaules et la posa sur celles de Simon qui l'enfila sur le champ.

"Tu t'en souviens?" Raphaël hocha la tête et sourit. "Merci."

Ils sortirent du club et se trouvèrent un coin tranquille.

"Alors." "Alors." Ils rirent.

"Va y, j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de parler."

"Oui merci." Raphaël fit une pause. "Tout d'abord je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de faire ça."

Simon prit la main de Raphaël dans la sienne et la pressa doucement. "Ce n'est pas le cas, si tu es exactement comme dans mes rêves je ne vais pas me forcer parce que tu es incroyable."

"Mais pourtant tu sais ce que je suis."

"Oui et je l'accepte. Ecoute Raphaël tout ce que je veux c'est passer du temps avec toi et vivre quelque chose de merveilleux. Et si l'un de nous se rend compte que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veux alors on arrêtera, mais je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas le cas."

Raphaël laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. "Tu es parfait."

"Oh tu n'as vu que mes bons côtés."

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"Je veux que ça marche parce que c'est la première fois que je ressens ça."

"Moi aussi, et je pense que ça va être encore plus fort maintenant."

"Je sais que c'est tôt mais mes deux meilleurs amis ont vraiment très hâte de te rencontrer et vu qu'ils sont dans le club je me suis dit que peux être…"

"Non bien sûr que non, au contraire je pense que Magnus va être content de me revoir." Raphaël le regarda les yeux écarquillés mais ne dit rien l'invitant à continuer. "Je suis allé le voir pour lui poser des questions, je voulais savoir si il y avait une signification aux rêves et au final il m'a dit que toi aussi, bla bla."

"Le petit sournois. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il t'avais rencontré, je vais le tuer."

"Non, ne le fais pas j'étais d'accord pour qu'il garde le secret."

"Hm, ok, bon on y va alors?"

"Oui. Par contre je suis venu avec Clary, est-ce qu'elle peux nous rejoindre?"

"Oui."

Ils rentrèrent de nouveaux dans le club, allèrent chercher Clary au bar et se dirigèrent au fond du bâtiment où était réuni, Magnus et les membres du clan de Raphaël. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Magnus sauta sur Simon et le prit dans ses bras. Il lâcha Simon le regarda puis Raphaël.

"Regardez-vous, enfin réuni. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes beaux tout les deux. Je pourrais pleurer tellement je suis fier."

Raphaël leva les yeux aux ciels, Magnus était vraiment une reine de drame. "Fier de quoi? T'as rien fais."

Magnus foudroya Raphael du regard. "J'essaye d'être gentil, méfie toi ou je te transforme en rat."

"C'est ça, encore et toujours des menaces."

"Dis moi Samsung, tu es sûr que tu veux de lui, parce que c'est une petite merde."

"Ahaha j'adore votre amitié. Oui je suis sûr à 100%, maintenant que je l'ai trouvé je ne le lâche plus."

"C'est adorable. Enchanté je suis Lily. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi alors c'est un plaisir."

"Oh, enchanté."

"J'espère que tu vas prendre soin de lui."

"J'en ai bien l'intention, si il le veux."

"Il à intérêt."

"Hey, je suis là je vous signal, vous pouvez arrêter de me mettre la honte et surtout le laisser tranquille, vous allez lui faire peur."

Les 2 concernés, Magnus et Lily, lui tirèrent la langue comme 2 sales gosses mais les laissèrent en paix, pour le moment.

Simon, Clary et Raphaël se sont assis sur l'un des canapés et se servirent des boissons.

"Clary, Raphaël, je ne vous présente pas, vous vous connaissez déjà." Vu l'ambiance tendue entre les deux, Simon avait bien fait de s'asseoir entre eux. Simon se racla la gorge. "Oh Raph, Luke n'est pas là mais il est au courant de tout et il était très heureux d'apprendre que ce soit toi le vampire de mes rêves."

Raphaël haussa les sourcils. "Vraiment?"

"Bien sûr. Il à dit je cite. C'est un très bon gars dans le fond et c'est un excellent leader, je le respecte pour ça." Simon avait essayé d'imiter la voix de Luke ce qui avait provoqué les rires de Raphaël et de Clary.

"Tu viens vraiment de l'imiter?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Oui."

"Désolé Simon mais c'est raté." Dit Clary.

"En tout cas c'est gentil de sa part et c'est réciproque, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voulait que je le sache."

"C'est pas grave je lui dirais que tu penses la même chose de lui, comme ça vous serez à égalité." Raphaël grogna. "Je sais que tu n'es pas vraiment le bienvenue à Jade Wolf mais ça me ferait plaisir d'aller y manger parfois avec vous deux et Luke."

Même si ça n'enchantait pas Raphaël, il ne pouvait pas dire non à ce visage d'ange. "Si ça ne dérange pas Luke et le pack, alors oui." Le sourire de Simon ne fit pas regretter à Raphaël sa réponse, au contraire.

"Clary?"

"Oui, mais pas trop souvent non plus."

"Je suis d'accord avec la shadowhunter."

"Ok, je ne vais pas trop forcer."

"Très bien maintenant que les choses sont clairs je vais y aller." Dit Clary.

"Déjà?" Clary hocha la tête. "Tu veux que je te raccompagne?"

"Non ça ira, profite."

"C'est sa manière à elle de nous approuver." Dit Simon.

"Tu sais qu'on ne sera jamais amis?"

"Je sais et ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, juste de vous respecter."

"En tant que personne c'est possible mais en tant que vampire et shadowhunter ça va être compliqué, trop de passif. Mais je ferais des efforts."

"Je comprends, merci." Simon bu une grosse gorgée de son verre. "Normalement je ne suis pas aussi direct et confiant mais là c'est différent. Est-ce que l'on peux échanger nos numéros de téléphones et planifier notre premier rendez-vous?" Simon le regarda avec des grands yeux de chiots et Raphaël se mordit la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. "Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on allait apprendre à se connaître avant, mais je suis le charme et au final j'ai déjà l'impression de te connaître et je ne veux plus perdre de temps."

Raphaël pensait et ressentait la même chose. Simon avait raison, il avait assez attendu, il avait plus de 100 ans il était temps qu'il vive pour lui et même si il ne voulait pas y penser, Simon était mortel et il pouvait le perdre à tout moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passé tout son temps avec Simon, le plus tôt possible et ce jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

"Tu es libre demain soir?" Demanda Raphaël.

"Oui!" Simon cria presque.

"Tu aimerais aller où pour notre premier rendez-vous?"

"Dans un endroit beau et tranquille."

"Ok, j'en connais pas mal. Je viendrais te chercher à 19h00?"

"C'est parfait. Mais maintenant je vais y aller avant que je dise ou fasse quelque chose qui te fasses changer d'avis."

"Cela n'arrivera pas, comme tu l'as dit tu es coincé avec moi. Mais d'accord, fais attention à toi en rentrant et envoi moi un sms quand tu seras chez toi."

"Promis, à demain Raphaël."

"À demain Simon."


	12. C'est encore mieux en vrai (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est le dernier chapitre!
> 
> Merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, ceux qui ont laissés des kudos et commentaires, et les lecteurs silencieux qui ont juste aimé^^.
> 
> MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain soir ils étaient donc allés à leur premier rendez-vous officiel. Raphaël avait emmené Simon dans un lieu en hauteur, à l'extérieur de la ville. C'était un petit coin de paradis entouré d'arbres et de fleurs. Ils pouvaient observés les étoiles et la lune qui reflétaient sur la ville de New-York, celle-ci paraissait toute petite de là où ils étaient.

Raphaël avait apporté un panier à pique-nique avec différents salades très fraîches, des fruits, c'était très simple mais très bon et surtout 100% végétarien. Simon lui avait dit qu'il trouvait ça très romantique et que c'était encore mieux que dans son premier rêve, Raphaël était entièrement d'accord. Ils ne renieraient ou ne regretteraient jamais leurs rêves mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'ils feraient en sorte que toute leur première fois soit différentes, comme si ils avaient vécus une ancienne vie et qu'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir en vivre une deuxième pour se créer encore plus de souvenir.

C'est d'ailleurs cette même nuit, après avoir longuement discuté d'eux, de leurs vies, leurs familles, leurs amis, leurs goûts, leurs dégoûts, tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin et envie de savoir l'un sur l'autre, sans oublié aucun détail, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois sous le ciel brillant et étoilé, la lumière de la lune éclairant leurs visages. Cela avait été un baiser passionné, comme si toute la frustration qu'ils avaient ressentit en attendant de se trouver s'était libérée d'un coup. Et encore une fois c'était encore mieux que dans leurs rêves.

Et c'était d'ailleurs comme ça pour toute leur première fois. Simon connaissant déjà les amis de Raphaël, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de les rencontrer de nouveaux et de toute façon il n'en avait pas eu besoin car ils l'adoraient, pas seulement parce qu'il rendait Raphaël heureux mais aussi parce qu'ils aimaient sa personnalité pétillante. Mais c'était rien comparé à la mère et la sœur de Simon qui adorait Raphaël, pire ou mieux, elles le vénéraient presque, elles le trouvaient beau, gentil, poli etc… Bref le gendre et beau frère idéal selon elles. Et tout cela en une seule rencontre, il n'en revenait toujours pas que Raphaël n'ai eu besoin que d'une seul soirée pour se faire adopter par sa mère et sa sœur, mais ça ne l'avait pas étonné, son petit ami était merveilleux.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient dits je t'aime c'était très naturelle, ils regardaient un film dans la chambre de Simon, un film de super-héros, la première trilogie spider-man celle avec Toby Mcguire, les meilleurs et si quelqu'un ose dire le contraire ils auraient à faire à Simon. Lors du troisième volet Raphaël avait pu voir les larmes de Simon coulés sur ses joues lorsque le monstre de sable fût tué, mais il essayait de les cacher, sans succès. Raphaël ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait aimer Simon plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà mais il s'était trompé et les mots étaient sortie avant qu'ils ne puissent les arrêté. Je t'aime tellement avait été prononcé en un murmure mais Simon l'avait entendu. Il avait relevé son visage vers Raphaël, lui avait donné son sourire le plus époustouflant, lui avait sauté dessus et l'avait embrassé passionnément, il lui avait ensuite rendu ses trois petits mots, peux être différemment, lui il avait dit, je t'aime à la folie, mais le résultat était le même, peux importe la manière dont il l'avait dit, tout ce qui comptait c'est que ça avait été spontané.

Leur première fois avait été, douce, tendre, délicate, pleine de communication, de compréhension et de respect. Cette fois ci ils étaient à l'hôtel Dumort, tout les membres du clan étaient sortit les laissant seul, mais pas pour ça, ce n'était pas du tout prévu. En fait ils avaient joués aux jeux vidéo pour une grande partie de la soirée avant de passer à l'acte. Simon pensait qu'il était imbattable à mario-kart ou super smash bros, même un vieux mortal kombat, malheureusement pour lui il était tombé sur un homme qui était né dans les années 50 et qui donc avait vécu la naissance des jeux vidéos et contrairement à ce que certaines personne pouvaient pensés, les vampires du clan de New-York étaient très portés sur la technologie, ils avaient internet, la fibre même. Ils avaient tous des super Smartphones, avec pour certains des comptes instagram, ils avaient une grande salle de cinéma et une salle entière réservé aux jeux vidéo, ils avaient des vieilles bornes d'arcade très rare et quasiment toute les consoles existantes. Quand Simon était entré dans la salle il avait pensé qu'il était mort et que c'était le paradis, mais Raphaël l'avait vite ramené à la réalité quand il s'était fait battre une première fois à mario-kart. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné, après plusieurs défaites ils avaient changé de jeu encore et encore pour le même résultat à la fois. Simon n'était pas un mauvais perdant mais il avait une réputation à tenir et si pour ça il fallait tricher ils le feraient, alors il avait commencé à pousser Raphaël, appuyer sur les boutons de sa manette, mais même ça, ça n'avait pas marché, alors il avait finir pas tenter la séduction, tant que bien mal avec les mains prises et le visage rivé sur la télévision il avait réussi à déposer des petits baisers dans le cou de son petit ami, Raphaël avait perdu sa première partie laissant naître un sourire narquois et victorieux sur le visage de Simon. Mais Simon ne se serait jamais douté que cette tactique ce retournerait contre lui. En effet lors de la prochaine partie Raphaël avait à son tour déposé de petits baisers sur la peau découverte de Simon, celui-ci ne portant pas de t-shirt ça avait été facile. Il avait commencé par son bras, son épaule, il était remonté à sa clavicule qu'il avait mordillée puis il avait fini sur son cou, et ça avait été la fin pour eux. Simon avait jeté sa manette, s'était retourné, il avait prit le visage de son petit ami dans ses mains pour l'embrasser passionnément et une chose en entraînant une autre ils avaient fini dans la chambre de Raphaël, sur son lit, nu, repus, satisfait, fatigué et surtout enlacé amoureusement.

2 ans après leur rencontre officiels Simon avait demandé Raphaël en mariage, et pour la première fois il avait vu son petit-ami, futur mari pleurer, mais c'était des larmes de joies. Raphaël avait bien évidemment dit oui.

6 mois plus tard ils s'étaient mariés, c'était une cérémonie très intime, avec peu de personne, juste les amis très proches et la famille. Il y avait eu la mère et la sœur de Simon, Clary, Luke, le clan, Magnus et Alec, le petit ami de Magnus qui s'entendait bien avec Raphaël et Simon. Leur thème avait été rouge et bleu foncé, Raphaël avait porté un costume rouge sang avec une chemise noir, qui lui allait à la perfection, Simon lui avait opté pour un costume bleu nuit qui faisait ressortit ses yeux. Leurs vœux avaient été beaux et très émouvants, personne n'avaient pu retenir ses larmes, quand aux échanges des anneaux, heureusement Magnus et Rebecca, leur témoin respectif ne les avaient pas perdus. Leurs bagues de mariage qui étaient identiques étaient très sobre, c'était une bande d'argent épaisse avec une autre bande orné de diamant rouge très discret au milieu et leur initial avait été gravé à l'intérieur.

2 mois après leur mariage ils avaient adoptés un chien et un chat, le chien appartenant officiellement à Raphaël et le chat à Simon, le doberman noir et feu qui était un mâle s'appelait Dracula, tandis que le chat qui était aussi un garçon s'appelait Spike en hommage au vampire préféré de Simon, après son mari. Ils les avaient adoptés alors qu'ils étaient bébé pour qu'ils puissent s'adapter à leurs rythmes de vie et se découvrir. Heureusement ils s'adoraient, l'instagram de Raphaël était rempli de photos de ses petits animaux se faisant des câlins.

Même si Raphaël adorait son clan, il aimait Simon plus que tout, et surtout ils avaient besoins d'intimité, un lieu qui leur appartiendrait, où ils pourraient se retrouver seul, sans avoir à prévoir un moment pour se voir, comme un couple normal, humain. Même si Lily et les autres membres du clan étaient tristes du départ de Raphaël, ils comprenaient parfaitement le choix de leur chef. Et au final Raphaël n'était pas partit bien loin, grâce à Magnus et à sa magie, Simon et Raphaël s'était fait construire une petite maison cosy, avec un jardin pour les animaux, mais ils ne l'avaient pas faites construire n'importe où, non elle était très proche de l'hôtel Dumort, pratiquement mitoyenne. C'était très pratique, pour les réunions du clan, quand ils voulaient faire des soirées, si il ya avait une urgence, ça avait été parfait. Enfin ils étaient devenu un vrai couple de marié, avec leurs maison, leurs animaux de compagnie, leur "travail" respectif, la seule chose qu'ils leurs manquaient c'était un enfant mais ils savaient tout les deux que c'était impossible et ils l'avaient accepté depuis bien longtemps, leurs amours l'un pour l'autre étaient suffisants.

Ils vécurent une vie remplis d'amour comme dans leurs rêves…seulement cela avait été encore mieux en vrai!

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.
> 
> Les kudos et commentaires donnent le sourire.
> 
> La fic est déjà terminée, je vais poster un chapitre tout les dimanches.


End file.
